Inuyasha Karaoke Nights
by KagomeLoveMoonInuyasha
Summary: Kagome is very bored and so she drags the gang and a few friends to a Karaoke club to sing.


-1This story is mostly songs so don't expect much from it.

I don't own Any thing of Inuyasha sadly.

**InuYasha Karaoke Nights**

"I am so tried that I could really for some music." said Kagome as she finished her last assignment for biology. She wanted to go to the local club that had Karaoke nights tonight. She was also thinking of a way that may allow InuYasha and the others to come as well. So she gets dressed and goes to talk to her mom. Her mom gives her the okay and also sends her to the store by clothes for everyone.

Three hours till Karaoke Night

"Please InuYasha you will have fun. And everyone else is going." (a/n: In my story she has already made the well open to everyone of her friends)

"Okay fine we will go." sighed InuYasha.

At the Karaoke Club

Kagome is the first up.

**Complicated **

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your crappy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake this  
no no no

She giggles and jumps off the stage.

InuYasha leaps up on the stage but is still not sure if he should do this as he picked out a song.

Perfect

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Inuyasha's eyes are shining with unshed tears.

Koga is up next with Ayame at his side.

**Candy Shop lyrics**  
**(feat. Olivia)**

_Intro: 50 Cent_  
Yeah...  
Uh huh  
So seductive

_Chorus: 50 Cent & Olivia_  
_50 Cent_  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)  
_Olivia_  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

_Verse 1: 50 Cent_  
You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)

_Chorus_

_Bridge: 50 Cent & Olivia_  
Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)  
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

_Verse 2: 50 Cent_  
Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this before  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pulling on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping  
Dripping wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on  
And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone

_Chorus 2x_

Everyone is on their feet with applause.

Inuyasha is up again.

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother

We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kindof crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way

We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes

Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see

You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

Sesshomarru was on his feet to give InuYasha a hug. Sesshomarru is up next.

**Get Back lyrics**

_Intro_  
Heads Up! Heads Up! Here's another one.. and a.. and a.. another one.

_Chorus_  
(Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop) Why you all in my ear? Talkin' a whole bunch a shit that I ain't tryin to hear.  
Get Back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that.  
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that!  
(Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop) I ain't playin' around.. Make one false move, I'll take you down.  
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that.  
Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that!

_Verse 1_  
So, so, come on, come on. DON'T get swung on, swung on. It's the knick-knack-patty-whack still riding cadillacs. Family  
off the streets, made my homies put the baggies back. (Whoo!) Still stackin' plaques (yep), still action-packed (yep), and  
dope.. I keep it flippin' like acrobats. That's why I pack a mack, that'll crack a back, cause on my waist, there's more  
heat than the shaq-attack! But I ain't speakin' about ballin', jus' thinkin' about brawlin' 'til y'all start ballin'. We  
all in together now, birds of a feather now, jus' bought a plane so we changin' the weather now. So put your brakes on,  
cats put your capes on, and knock off your block, get dropped, and have your face blown. Cause I'll prove it, scratch off  
the music, like hey little stupid, don't make me looose it!

_Chorus_

_Verse 2_  
I came (I came), I saw (I saw), I hit him right dead in the jaw (in the jaw). _x4_

See I caught him with a right hook, caught him with a jab, caught him with an upper cut, kicked him in his ass. Sent him  
on his way cause I ain't for that talk, and no trips to the county.. I ain't for that walk! We split like 2 pins at the  
end of a lane, we'll knock out your spotlight and put end to your fame. Put a DTP pendant at the end of yo' chain, and put  
the booty of a swish at the end of a flaamme.

_Chorus_

_Verse 3_  
Hey, you want WHAT with me?!  
I'm gonna tell you one time,  
don't FUCK with me!  
Get down!  
Cause I ain't got nothin' to lose,  
and I'm havin a bad day,  
don't make me take it out on you!  
_x2_

Maann, cause I don't wanna do that. I wanna have a good time and enjoy my Jack.. sit back and watch the women get drunk  
as hell, so I can wake up in the morning with a story to tell. I know it's been a little while since I've been out the  
house, but now I'm here.. you wanna stand around runnin' yo' mouth? I can't hear nothing you sayin' or spittin', so what's  
up? Don't you see we in the club?, man shut the fuck up!

_Chorus_

_Outro_  
Ah! We in the red light district!  
Ah! We in the red light district!  
Whoo! We in the red light district!  
Ah! We in the red light district!  
Whoo! We in the red light district!  
Whoo! The red light district!  
Whoo! The red light district..  
Ah! The red light district..

Well that raps up the first night.

A/N: Please let me know if I need to fix something or if you wish to add a song you like I will take it into consideration. Thanks CX.


End file.
